


Slow Kisses

by cigarash



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, Teen Romance, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarash/pseuds/cigarash
Summary: In which Tony and Clay take part in some umm strenous activites





	1. Fall into Me

**Author's Note:**

> First Clony fanfic. I suck at summaries so I think its best to just let you get right to it. Hope you enjoy the read. And thank you a billion times over to all the people who left kudos or bookmarked this work.

# Slow Kisses

Clay squeezed his eyes shut.

"I can't, Tony. I can't la-last any longer this way."

The two teens' heavy pants interrupt the otherwise still silence. Oh how he ached all over.He could feel beads of sweat tracing the contours of his face, feel them trickle down the sensitive skin of his neck only to be soaked into his tee and now he wished he had taken his shirt off like Tony asked him to earlier.  


"Open your eyes. Come on, look up at me Clay." Clay did but regretted it immediately. Oh god, he wanted to scream with ~~sexual~~  frustration, of beeping course Tony would look akin to a bronzen Greek god sculpture with his still-perfectly gelled back hair, perfectly shaped muscles glistening with sweat as he clung on the rocky surface. He felt his whole frame shiver- he blamed it on the exhaustion. 

"That didn't help!!" he yelled, eyes squinting from the sweat that stung his eyes, a little louder than was necessary. His limbs felt even more like jelly. Should he fall to his death right now, he's soo haunting Tony. _**Unhelpful Yoda**_ he muttered to himself. 

Tony reached the top of the cliff first with smooth movements that showed just how in his element he was and never more had Clay envied those beefy arms. Both of said beefy arms were now dangled down for him to reach out to. "Just a bit more to go, m'lady", Tony said lips stretched into a broad grin that was most parts smugness and well... all parts smugness. Throughout the whole ordeal with Hannah and everything that followed, Tony never smiled. How could he being so burdened with the weight of the job Hannah left him with. The _then_ Clay had of course not noticed this. 

But that was then and here in the now Clay was deeply reminded of the reason he agreed to rock climbing- which left him sweating like a hyperventilating pig but-if rock climbing was what made Tony happy then he would happily do it ten times over. Or maybe just five. Or just make it up to Tony somehow else.

Hurriedly clawing up that scant distance between them in what Clay hoped was a totally cool manner, he clutched onto Tony's forearms tight for a good grip and felt hands lift most of his weight bodily onto safe and blessedly flat ground. The momentum of the tug however put Tony greatly off-balance and Clay could only let out a **ohshitholy--** before he and Mother earth gave  poor Tony a particularly hard painful squeeze. 

"I'm sososo sorry, Tony. Tony?" Clay separated their chests and felt a  sharp inhale from beneath as soon as his weight was lifted. Immediately his hands went round to cradle Tony's head, hands combing gently but frantically through the hair to check for any blood. There was none. 

"I'll just go ahead and count that as our second hug," Tony wheezed out " though I would greatly appreciate if the third wasn't so uhh...enthusiatic might be the word for it." Laughter bubbled out of Clay as the relief came crashing on him. Bending back down he pressed their foreheads together firmly, feeling the breathy exhales from his best friend underneath ghost across his lips. The exhales morphed quickly into chuckles and they stayed that way, Clay mostly still sprawled on top of Tony, his hands tangled deep in those silky strands till the mirth was replaced by something more serious, something headier.  


  



	2. Slow

"Clay?"

 

The name, the whisper, the question, the promise. Tony dared not speak louder; afraid to shatter the spell-like vice that has stilled time. But he had to be absolutely sure- that Clay felt sure.

The reverent whisper pulled Clay's eyes from the parted lips below him.Lips that were close enough to be met in the space of a second. His gaze was met next with brown, beady eyes that looked more scared than he had ever seen them. He thought he could feel his heart swell physcially with the burst of affection. The mystery man who was so guarded and calm throughout the whole ordeal that shook Liberty High and almost sent it to bankrupt and ruin was now currently straddled beneath him, panting, lips quivering and eyes glazed over from fear- of what? Rejection seemed more likely to come from Tony not the other way round .

 

Keeping the eye-contact between them unbroken, Clay lowered his head, blue eys searching brown for resistance. Finding none he closed the gap- felt plump lips press slowly against his own pair and rose back up while revelling in the near painful sensation of their lips parting a slow centimeter after another. Lips were just touching now resting lightly on top of each other, not parting fully because that would be too cruel to themselves, no pressure there just sensory nerves tingling at the point of contact with fevour.

 

He felt Tony shift underneath him reminding both parties of other blissful parts of contact between them. A hand moved out of Clay's peripheral vision and lay on his cheek brushing his thumb over the flushed skin. The touch felt electrifying. His eyes slid close against his will- the image of Tony's face still vivid behind his lids-and following the pull of the hands he inexpicably trusted, slipped his lips between Tony's once more.

 

They say once a sense has been blocked out the rest becomes heightened.

While moaning happily into the kiss Clay found this couldn't be any more true. All he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears, all he could smell the heady scent of arousal and male musk- a foreign yet familiar odour, all he could taste euphoria. And oh he could feel it all: the wet, easy slide of lips as they sought to connect and never part again, the clumsy bump of teeth and tongue when their eagerness took the front seat of their minds. He was drowning. All his senses so completely and utterly drowning in Tony.

 

Clay reopened his eyes lazily as they both parted for air. The first thing he saw was Tony's eyes wide and still glassed over, lips opening and closing like it was out of order.

 ** _I can vouch that they are very much in order._ ** Clay thought with a smirk to himself.

"Clay? CLAAAAYYY!!"

Clay shot up from the bed.

"Breakfast is ready hon.Take a shower and come down. You're gonna be late for school."

Remnants of the dream made itself known. Cradling his head in his hands Clay could only groan. It wasn't sweat this time that prompted him to launder his bed sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The update for the final chapter took longer than expected and for that I am soo sorry. Entertaining different scenaeios in my head and pretty much rewriting the ending ten times over left me with this. I hope you all find it to your liking. Reviews are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration kinda struck me just as I was about to doze off to dream land. Not betaed so I apologize for any and all grammatical or spelling errors. Comments are heartily welcomed!


End file.
